


Christmas Traditon of the Photo Variety

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Trip Lives, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy and Trip bring their daughter to see Santa for the first time. They have no idea how she will react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working at a Santa set right now so I used some of what I've seen and done in this fic. 
> 
> Taking kids to see Santa and have a photo taken is a tradition in many families including mine so here we go.

There was already a line at the Santa set when Daisy and Trip walked up there with their daughter, Zoe. The two year old was sitting in her stroller with her Hulk plushie and looking around the mall. Neither Trip nor Daisy knew how she would react to Santa because they hadn’t been able to get here last year and she was a tiny baby the first time she had her photo taken with Santa. They found the end of the line and got into it before checking out the set and the decorations.

A few moments later, one of the helpers approached with a pamphlet that had the prices of the different photo packages on it.

Looking over their options, Daisy knew they had to get one of the bigger packages because everyone wanted a photo.

“Alright, so as her parents, we automatically get one of the five by sevens so your mom, my parents and Audrey & Coulson will get the other three. Then that leaves a four by six for Jemma & Fitz, Mack & Elena, Bobbi & Hunter and May & Sharon. Anyone else can get either a three by five or one of the wallets.”

Trip nodded his head as he grabbed the Hulk plushie from where Zoe dropped it.

“Sounds like a plan, babe. I know Jemma and Elena were both talking about bringing their own munchkins up here sometime so we’ll get one from both of them too.”

Daisy smirked.

“Looks like Coulson will be adding more pages to his scrapbook. Maybe we should think about getting him a new one. He’s so sentimental.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. You’ve seen all the Howling Commando and early Shield stuff my family has still.”

“That’s part of your history though.”

“So will this one day.”

Daisy kissed her husband for a couple moments before turning her attention to her daughter as the line moved.

“Look over there, Zoe. Who is that? Who is that?”

Zoe tried to follow her mom’s pointed finger but she couldn’t see around all of the decorations.

Bending down, Trip undid the strap that was keeping her in the stroller then pulled her up into his arms. He shifted her slightly so they would be comfortable. Then he pointed out Santa causing her to tense up slightly and grab hold to his shirt.

Daisy and Trip shared a look.

A few minutes passed before they found themselves being the next family in line. Trip bounced up and down as he tried to get Zoe to smile.

“Trip. Trip, stop that. I need to brush her hair and fix her clothes.”

Kissing the top of his wife’s head, he stopped moving then adjusted his hold on Zoe so Daisy would have easier access to her.

Daisy brushed her hair for a few seconds then nodded her head before looking Zoe over in order to find the parts of her t-shirt and jeans that were messed up. Once she deemed her daughter looked good, she kissed her on the cheek and received a smile in return.

“Good afternoon. Are you interested in photos today?”

Trip smiled at the Santa helper.

“Yes, we’re going to get the forty dollar package, please.”

The woman nodded her head as she circled the correct package on the pamphlet before looking over at the photographer who nodded her head.

“Alright, you can go on up to Santa.”

Daisy smiled.

“Thank you.”

Pushing their stroller off to the side, Daisy followed Trip and Zoe up to Santa, where Zoe decided she didn’t like him so she buried her head in her dad’s shoulder.

“Come on, sweetheart. Santa is a nice guy and he won’t hurt you.”

Shaking her head, she held on tighter to Trip.

“What if Mama and Daddy sit with you and Santa?”

Zoe looked up from Trip’s shoulder to look at Daisy then nodded her head.

Moving to the other side of Santa, Daisy smiled as she watched Trip sit down then shifted Zoe so she would be comfortable.

“So are we doing a family photo?”

Looking up at the helper, Daisy nodded her head.

“Yes, I think that’s the best way to do this.”

The helper smiled then walked to stand to the right of the photographer so she could get Zoe to look at the camera.

In the meantime, Zoe pulled her head away from Trip’s shoulder and looked at Santa before reaching out to touch the fur on his coat. As her parents were looking at her, the photographer snapped a photo of them.

“Baby girl, look at the camera then you can have a sucker. Look at that bright light, Zoe.”

Trip tried to get his daughter’s attention so she would look at the right spot.

After a minute, she finally looked over there when she heard the helper ring a bell. The woman, upon seeing Zoe looking at her, started jumping up and down while waving the plush elf around but she couldn’t get a smile out of Zoe.

Daisy had an idea.

“Why don’t you try to use the Hulk plushie? You might have better luck getting her to smile.”

The helper nodded then walked over to Zoe.

“Hey, can I borrow your totally awesome Hulk plushie for a couple moments?”

Zoe frowned as she held onto the plushie for a few seconds before handing it over to the woman.

“Thank you, little one.”

Walking back over to her spot by the photographer, she grabbed the elf and had it start to ‘attack’ the Hulk.

Suddenly, there were giggles coming from Zoe at the little show.

The photographer took her chance and snapped a few photos then looked at them before nodding.

“How about you check out the photos we captured?”

Daisy and Trip stood up from where they were seated with Trip carefully adjusting Zoe so she wouldn’t fall.

Santa held out a sucker and Daisy took it so she could open it before giving it to Zoe.

Then they headed over to where the photographer brought up the photos on the computer screen.

The first picture had no one looking at the camera but it was charming because the adults were all looking at Zoe who was looking at Santa. The second one, Zoe was looking at the camera but she was frowning. In the third one, Trip wasn’t looking at the camera. The final photo had everyone looking with Zoe giggling.

“I like the last one. What do you think, Trip?”

“That’s the best one though I liked the first one too.”

“The first one was wonderful too. How about we get the last photo with the package we chose then get the first one with the cheapest package which is the two four by sixes?”

“Sounds good to me, girl.”

Turning to the photographer, Daisy saw her already printing out the photos which caused her to grin.

“The helper will bring these over to the register when they’re done printing.”

“Thank you. Trip, go grab the stroller and strap Zoe in while I go pay.”

Walking over to the register, Daisy looked at the frames the company had for sale then chose one that would hold one of the four by six photos so she could have it on her desk.

“Will this be everything for you tonight?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The cashier rang up the photo packages then the frame before placing the frame into a bag.

“Your total is eighty-one, twenty-seven.”

Pulling out her credit card, Daisy handed it over as Trip and Zoe joined her.

The cashier swiped her card then handed it back to Daisy as the machine printed the receipt she had to sign and the copy for her.

Once she had signed it and handed it back over, the helper brought the photos over and placed the envelope they were in, into the bag.

“Thank you.”

The cashier smiled at the family.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.”

With Trip pushing the stroller as Zoe enjoyed her sucker, Daisy smiled because she was happy that the photo with Santa went off so well. Maybe next year, would be the year they end up with a photo of Zoe crying and screaming.


End file.
